Baby
by HeathenVampires
Summary: Sequel to Consequences, but can be read as a stand-alone one shot. Vlad/Ingrid pairing - "Our actions have consequences, this is our lesson."


**Still don't own...**

 **So while I was away a couple of people mailed me some prompts, this one caught my eye though I plan to try and fulfill them all - once I've done this and updated Not So Bad Now?, Chosen Two and Chosen One-shots!**

 **Prompt was basically "what are the consequences of Consequences?" so this ones for you!**

 **Sort of continues on from Consequences, but can be read as a stand-alone with the prior knowledge that Vlad and Ingrid got it on, and Vlad caught Ingrid getting a positive result for pregnancy. Feel free to read Consequences first though!**

-YD-

"What am I going to do?" Vlad's face changed almost instantly, darkening. "Don't you mean **we**? That's mine too." Ingrid shook her head, looking at the prone human servant on the floor. "Let's _not_ talk about this here!" Vlad nodded, flitting off. Ingrid tidied up hurriedly, burning any evidence of what she'd been doing in the lab. She found Vlad in her room, sat on the edge of her coffin. "Dad's out hunting, we'll be safe to talk here for now." Ingrid nodded stiffly, shoving him off and sitting in her coffin. He followed her quickly, sitting up the other end and wrapping his arms around his knees. "I didn't mean to snap, I'll support whatever decision you make. I never meant to hurt you, and you look so sad right now Ingrid." Vlad's hands twitched, and Ingrid knew he was dying to reach out and touch her.

"I don't even know **where** to begin. We're siblings Vlad, literally blood. This isn't supposed to happen!" "First thing, do you want it?" That caught her short a little, in all her frantic concerns she hadn't once considered just making the whole thing go away. Lowering a hand to her stomach, Ingrid nodded. Vlad's answering smile was blinding, as though he could already be attached to this developing thing inside her. "I'm glad, I'd have accepted it if you didn't but I want it too." He was twitching again, fidgeting in her coffin. "Can I... can I feel it?" Ingrid raised a querying eyebrow. "It's only three months, I doubt you'll feel anything." His eyes were wide, an innocent puppy dog expression a creature of darkness and death should _not_ be able to do. "Fine, don't expect anything though." Vlad leant forward, his body stretching the length of her coffin to press a hand to her still (mostly) flat abdomen. Ingrid could feel what he did then, a flutter beneath the questing hand. "Well, that's new."

Vlad's eyes were sparkling, tears of happiness as he felt the tiny movement. "That's amazing. I know we have so much to work out, but Ingrid, that is incredible." His eyes found hers then, and Ingrid almost choked on the rush of feelings there. There were no further words as he kissed her, slow brushes against each others mouths. Ingrid couldn't even find the energy to _pretend_ to fight it, letting Vlad push their clothes aside and watching as he kissed over her stomach before moving lower. She gasped out in pleasure more than once under his ministrations, the near-silence between them making everything more intense as he finally meshed with her again. Vlad was silent until it was over, and he wasn't the only one murmuring "I love you" as they fell apart. He pressed kisses into her shoulder again, the faint mark of where he'd bitten her the first time tingling under his lips.

Still shaking against each other slightly, Vlad kissed her again and she could feel his soft smile as she surrendered to the touch rather than push him away like before. He whispered " **I love you** " against her ear again, and Ingrid couldn't fight the tears this time. " **I love you too**." He kissed her again, nuzzling at her neck before moving to pull his clothes back on. Ingrid followed suit, noting the innate feeling vampires had for _knowing_ when the sun was rising and knowing it meant their father would be back soon. "What are we going to tell Dad?" "For now? That we were out playing with breathers, you reek of sex little brother." Vlad's breath hitched, and Ingrid made a note to call him that more often to monitor the effect. "I smell like you, though I doubt dad would know post-coital siblings so that'll work. I did mean in the slightly broader sense though, he's going to notice at the very least when there's a new vampire in the house."

"He's **always** been disappointed in me, what difference will it make?" Vlad's face fell then, and he wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed a kiss to her temple. "I'll protect you, I promise. When I'm Count Dracula, you'll be my equal I swear." Leaning in to the contact, Ingrid nodded and laced their fingers together over her stomach. "You better be serious, seeing as I'm carrying a Dracula heir." His grip tightened around her. "Deadly serious, or undeadly serious. Whichever you prefer." Chuckling at his bad joke, Ingrid leaned in to kiss him again before stepping away. "Let's not get too cozy, I hear daddy dearest is home." Vlad grumbled but conceded, straightening his jacket and trying not to smile dopily at her. Flitting upstairs together, they found the Count draped across his throne. "Ah Vlad! And the other one. What have you been doing? You reek of pheromones." Ingrid smirked, stepping forward. "I taught Vlad the _merits_ of playing with his food, those breathers didn't know what hit them." Out the corner of her eye, she could see Vlad nodding and trying to look like he had been out wreaking havoc rather than whispering adorations into her skin.

"Vlad my boy! You bit a breather?" Vlad was a terrible liar when it came to food, she knew that. "Not yet, I might want to see her again before I drain her." The Count grimaced slightly but returned to cheering for Vlad 'playing with breathers'. "As for you young lady, stop cavorting around. It's hard enough trying to find you a husband without you playing with breathers." Ingrid prepared to dispute her need for marrying off, but Vlad spoke up then. "Actually dad, could you lay off that for a while? I don't want her getting married before I do, it'll be embarrassing that the future Count Dracula couldn't find someone before his _sister_!" Scowling for show, Ingrid felt private triumph as the Count nodded. "I suppose so Vladdy, but I won't hold off forever. Now, it's daybreak so I shall be in my coffin." The Count flitted off then, and Vlad sagged with relief before turning to Ingrid. "I'm sorry I had to talk about you like that, but he's not marrying you off to anyone." Ingrid smiled then, kissing his cheek in case Renfield was around. "Thank you." His fingers laced through hers, leading her to his coffin as it was the furthest from their fathers. "Nobody is taking you from me Ingrid, **nobody**." They nestled together tightly, the single coffin not designed for two but they made it work as Vlad locked them in and nuzzled her neck, murmuring "I love you" into her skin as they fell asleep together.

The deception worked, both of them using whatever time the Count was asleep or out or even on one memorable occasion watching TV in the next room to join their bodies intimately. Vlad would intone love and adoration into her skin every morning before they slept, then again every evening when they woke. By the time she was six months along, Ingrid could no longer mask the rounding of her stomach as life swelled within her. Vlad was entranced as he observed her growing, looking at her body with wonder and awe and shedding tears of happiness when the baby moved. He never gave her chance to feel self conscious about her changing body, kissing over the bump and telling her she was beauty personified. Ingrid would never admit to just how _special_ he made her feel in those moments. The Count probably would never have noticed if Mrs Branagh (still helpfully mind-wiped) hadn't spotted her returning from the blood cellar, suddenly cooing and congratulating Ingrid on her pregnancy. The Count had predictably raged at her for hours after the breathers left, the Branagh twins looking devastated at Ingrid obviously having found someone else. Vlad had jumped in again eventually, saying he'd staked the vampire responsible for daring to seduce Ingrid without the binding of marriage. Their father had complained that she'd let him, and Vlad's eyes flashed apologetically as he made a comment about Ingrid not standing up to hypnosis well.

Ingrid hadn't had to fake the sadness then, the hormones playing on her emotions as Vlad spoke so casually of her being below standard. When the Count had shouted himself hoarse and finally retired to his coffin, Vlad had literally cried apologies to her. "I'm **so** sorry Ingrid, it broke my heart to say that." She patted his hair until the tears stopped, letting him lead her to his coffin to love and worship her body in apology. Vlad had still been apologetic the next day, and Ingrid couldn't stand his sad eyes any longer and forced herself to let it go. As the time she was due to give birth drew nearer, Vlad spent a week or so being agitated and distant. When she'd tired of his behaviour and called him out, Vlad had presented her with a ring on a necklace. "I can't publicly propose or bind with you, but I wanted to give you something to prove I wish I could. I was just worried you wouldn't want it." Ingrid couldn't find words to answer him, pushing her hair back and offering her neck in obvious submission until his trembling fingers fixed the chain round her neck. Vlad's hand stayed wrapped around that ring for a while, even as they kissed softly, only letting go to fumble at their clothes again. The passion between them was addictive, and Ingrid regretted trying to push it away for so long. Nothing could be better than this, his desire and love for her evident in every touch, kiss and whisper.

They spent the next night discussing the baby, Vlad retrieving the things his father had left dumped in his room from when Magda had turned up with the half-werewolf, half-vampire baby she'd attempted to pass off as the Count's. They set the things up in Vlad's room, but Vlad informed their father he was moving to the crypt to get in touch with his vampire side and passed off that Ingrid was taking the tower room so the baby wouldn't disturb anyone. The Count predictably scowled at the mention of the baby but agreed with Vlad that Ingrid and her _spawn_ should be kept as far away as possible. Vlad had scowled at his fathers back for how he spoke of **their** child, pressing his hand over his heart for Ingrid's eyes only to remind her he loved her and the baby without having to vocalise it around others. Time seemed to melt away from them and their hidden relationship, kept safely locked in their coffins except the rare nights they went out flying together for the simple joy of freedom. Vlad had begged Ingrid to bite him, to mark him as hers before the baby arrived, given that it would be too obvious for him to wear a ring on a chain round his neck like she did. His blatant desire and submission was intoxicating as Ingrid sank her fangs into the curve between shoulder and neck, where his cape would cover but would easily be found by those who knew to look. Ingrid never tired of looking at the marks, teasing Vlad to distraction with her tongue and teeth over the marks whenever possible.

Mrs Branagh was there to welcome the new Dracula into the world, and Ingrid could hear Vlad pacing anxiously nearby in between pain and contractions. Ingrid forced her exhausted body to clamber back into clothes so Vlad could see the new baby, Mrs Branagh happily announcing "it's a boy!" and Vlad's teary smile of pride and joy would stay with Ingrid for the rest of her days. While the breather woman was fussing over a tea tray, Vlad shifted the new life to one arm, pressing a hand over his heart and mouthing "thank you" to her before handing his 'nephew' back to his mother. Winking at him before the woman appeared to hand Vlad a mug of tea and congratulate him for becoming an 'uncle', Ingrid allowed herself a moment to enjoy the small creature she already knew she loved. He was tiny, but Ingrid already fancied that he looked just like his father. Vlad couldn't take his eyes off the baby, not even seeming fazed by the wailing on his sensitive hearing. Regardless of the consequences, Ingrid knew she'd never regret how the new life came to be.

-YD-

 **I kind of want to make this go further but I'm not sure, I still have a buttload of updates and prompts to work through so we'll see!**


End file.
